Sea patrol- Bird's life
by becr26
Summary: Plot summery: Bird has been keeping two secret's from her crew mates. What will happen when they find them out. It's a secret that could put her and her loved one's life on the line, right after she built a new life and moved passed it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody, I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. All reviews are always welcome and if you have any question leave them in the review or PM me and I'll do my best to answer them. Enjoy! :) **

**Just a few thing that are different from the show: In this story the crew mates are allowed to date each other. Bird also never grew up in Melbourne, and has lived in Cairns her whole life. Dutchy is also only in his early twenties.**

**Plot summery: Bird has been keeping two secret's from her crew mates. What will happen when they find them out. It's a secret that could put her and her loved one's life on the line, right after she built a new life and moved past it. **

**Breakdown of the characters and what they do**

**Bird- Jessica "gap girl" Bird (is a gap girl for the year, and is on navel rotation)**

**XO- Kate McGregor (assisting commanding officer.) **

**CO- Mike Flynn (commanding officer.) **

**Duchy- Dylan Muholland (Ships Buffer, boarding party leader.)**

**2Dads- Leo C Meyer (navel officer)**

**Swain- Chris Blake (chief medic.)**

**RO- Robert Dixion (radio officer.) **

**Charge- Andrew "Andy" Thorpe (ship technician.)**

**Seaman White- Ryan White (navel officer) **

**Commander white- Maxinne White (Nav com leader.) **

**Bomber- Rebecca Brown (chef, assistant medic.)**

**Chapter one **

"Great work team. You showed great team work." Praised the CO. "Bomber I want you to head off to the galley, and Bird is on rotation with you this week. Jessica Bird was a gap girl that had been serving on the Hammserly for 6 months now, it was her 18th birthday in a couple of weeks. The crew had planned a party at a local restaurant, as they would be on shore leave for her birthday. The girls walked down to the galley. "So Bird as you know this is the galley, in this rotation you will help me prepare the food for the crew. It will require a 5am wake up." Bird nodes her head and at that moment her face went pale and the whole room was spinning. She couched onto the silver Bench top, "Bird? Are you Ok?" Asked a concerned Bomber. She took a few deep breaths and clutched her stomach. She shock her head. Bomber helped her the closet seat. She called out for Swain and he came rushing through. Bomber explained what happened and they took her to the Ward room.

In the ward room

"Well your vitals are good. Your not dehydrated. I don't know why you almost fainted. What have you eaten today?" Asked Swain "Um some toast for breakfast, an apple and a banana." "Swain I have a theory." Replied Bomber, "but would you mind leaving the room. It's kind of a woman's thing." "Sure." Swain left the room and waited outside. "Ok Bird I want you to take this." Bomber said picking it up and handing it to Bird. "A pregnancy test?" Bird as confused, looking down at the test." "Yes, I believe that you are pregnant. It's ok, just wee on to the stick, and it will either read a positive or negative. You will have to wait a few minutes for the result. You will have to use the bathroom in your cabin though. This one needs to be repaired." Bird nodded her head "I've taken one before. But what if someone see's the test?" "I'll put it into a reusable bag so nobody can see inside. I can either come with you, or wait here." "Could you wait here my cabin is only down the hall." Bird left the ward and walked with the bag to her cabin. She locked the door on the bathroom and took the test. She went straight back to see Bomber. "What did it say?" Questioned Bomber. "I don't know, I took the test and than put it straight back in the box and came here." Said a worried Bird. "Alright if you hand me the test I will have a look at it for you." Said Bomber putting on a glove. Bird handed her the test. Bomber carefully looked at the result. "Congratulations Bird, Your Pregnant!" Bomber said rubbing Jess' shoulder. A smile started to appear on Bird's scared face. "Wow, I'm having a baby." Bird looked down at her tiny stomach. She could not help but see the positive side to an awkward situation. "Bird we will need to tell the CO, XO and Swain. This is something that will effect your ability to preform on the ship, in things such as the boarding party." "I know, could you tell them all to come here." Bomber nodded her head, and called them to the Ward.

"What's up Bomber." Asked the CO. "Well this morning bird was feeling out of it." Said Bomber. "I felt really Dizzy, the room was spinning and I had a sudden pain in my stomach. So Bomber took me to the Ward and we figured out what was wrong." Bird said. "Ok, Bird, what is it?" "Well I'm pregnant." There was a long science in the room before the XO finally spoke up. "Congratulations Jess." Bird smiled. "Now Bird, this will impact on your ability to preform on boarding patrols. You will be placed on light duties, but you will still be able to go on rotations." "I don't watch t to tell anybody yet." Bird stated. "That's alright, although we will need to put this on your medical report and let Maxine know. And may I ask who the father is?" Questioned CO. "Um, I want to tell him first." "Sure, but if he is on the ship I need to know." "Sure." The XO and CO left the room leaving Bird with Swain and Bomber. "Bird, there will be a few medical precautions we will need to take to ensure that you're baby is healthy. You will need to attend medical check ups every shore leave. You will need to keep hydrated drinking at least 3L of water per day. Bomber or a I will give you weekly Checkups, so we can monitor you closely. And if your morning sickness gets too bad I might be able to give you something for it."

Later that evening

"Dutchy, can I speak to you?" Asked Bird in a serious tone. "Yah sure. What's wrong?" Replied Dutchy. Bird pulled him aside. 2dads and charge were watching the Conversation from a far. "What do you think they are talking about?" 2dads asked Charge. "I don't know 2dads, but it looks intense." "So anyway I found out today that I am Pregnant." Bird looked at Dutchy waiting for a response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**thanks to all those who followed and reviewed. :) enjoy this chapter. **

"Say something please." Begged Bird. "Wow!" Dutchy said as a smile showed across his face. "I don't want you to tell anybody yet." "That's ok. Does anybody know?" "Um, only Bomber, Swain and XO, CO." Dutchy gave Bird a kiss on the Cheek. "I've got to go and do my night watch shift, but you take it easy and get some rest." Dutchy said. Bird nodded and gave a quick smile. Dutchy walked towards where 2dads and charge was standing. "Hey Dutchy! What was that about?" "Nothing 2dads." Replied Dutchy as he walked off. This was only the start to something bigger. Something Bird knew she would have to tell the rest of the crew, as nobody knows, not even Dutchy. She wondered how she kept it a secret for this long. She never talked about it, not even mentioned anything remotely related to it. It would explain a lot to the crew. She had only been dating Dutchy for 3 months, and had thought that telling him this early in their relationship would scare him away. She knew it was wrong to keep such a secret, but thought nobody would understand.

"Something's up Charge, and we need to find out what." 2dads said whilst walking off to Bird who was in the galley helping Bomber do some prep for breakfast tomorrow. "Hey Bird." 2dads announced, making the gap girl jump. "2dads, you scared me." "Well, I tend to have that effect on people. What's up, anything new?" "No, same old." Bird reassured him. "2dads, do me a favour and ditch the gash." Asked Bomber, and she handed him the buckets. "Thank you." She said as he was walking away. "so Bird Swain just wanted me to tell you that the Pregnancy test you took earlier is not 100% accurate. So when we take shore leave in a couple of days he wants you to pick up another test and take it before you go to the doctor." "Sure, and Thank- you for being supportive." "Bird your my friend, of course I'm going to be supportive." "I don't know what I'm going to tell My My brother, Jack let alone Mum and Dad." "You'll think of something. Your a strong woman, now get some sleep and I'll see you back here tomorrow."

On shore leave

"Crew great work. Enjoy 2 weeks of shore leave. You all deserve it." The CO spoke over the ships PA. "Hey Dutchy, you want to hit the pub with charge and I." Asked 2dads. Dutchy looked over a Bird. "Go for it, I don't mind." Bird told him. "Thank you" he mouthed back to her. "Sure." Dutchy headed off with the boys, and Bird jumped in to her car. It was a top of the line Mazda CX- 9 she had won in a competition. Dutchy had never been in her car before and always drove his own, so him getting to the pub was no problem. She went to woollies to pick up another test. Bird stood there for a few more minutes before picking one up. She proceeded to head to the checkout, with the test in her hand. "Oh my god, Jess?" Questioned a woman heading towards her. "Sally!" Replied Bird as the two woman met. "God, I have not seen you in ages Jess." "I know I haven't seen you since the end of year 12." "What have you been up too? Are you in the Navy?" "Um, no. I'm just taking a gap year and studying via distance at the same time. I want to work in childcare actually. How about you, what gave you been up to?" "Uni, I'm studying to become an emergency Vet." "Sounds intense." Bird replied "It is, but I like it. So are you dating anybody?" Asked Sally. "Yah, a Navy shipmate." "Don't they have a rule to like stop you from dating crew mates." "They did, but know they don't." Bird replied. "is it serious Jess?" Bird looked down at the test. "Oh, I see." Sally replied catching Birds hit. "I'm dating someone too." Sally said looking down at her watch. "Gee, is that the time. Look I have to go, I have a meeting, and I'm going to be late. But I'd love to catch up more. This is my number, call me and we can catch up soon." Sally said. "Sure." Bird said before she continued to walk towards the checkout.

"Jessica!" Called a voice from behind her. She turned around to see it was Adien, her ex boyfriend. 'Could I possibly run into anybody else.' Bird thought to herself. "Adien!" Bird said as she turned around. "Hi. How are you." "I'm well Jess, what about you?" "Yah, not to bad." "You in the Navy?" He asked. "No, I'm only doing a gap year and distance study at the same time. I'm actually going work in childcare." Bird replied. "That will be perfect for you, you have always been so good with children." He replied "Thank you." "Um, I know this might totally seem out of the blue, but do you want to go out on a date?" Aiden asked, Bird looked down at her test, egar to get home and take it. "Oh, are you pregnant?" "Um, I think I am. I just got back from the ship, and I took at test on there but it's not always accurate, so I was told to take another before I see the doctor." Bird replied "So it's a no one the date." Aiden said. "Yah, sorry. Look I have to go, I really need to take this." Bird said eagerly. "Ok, nice seeing you again Jess." 'Thank god that's over, it really is a small world.' Bird thought.

Bird walked to the checkout. "Is that all?" Asked the checkout lady. The lady at the checkout looked up at Bird. "Jessica, Jessica Bird." The lady spoke "Mrs. Hood, hi." Bird said nervous. 'God not someone else I know.' Bird thought. Mrs. Hood was Bird's year 12 teacher, as she taught most of her subjects. "Good to see you Jess." "You to Mrs. Hood." "I see you might have a little one on the way, congratulations." Mrs. Hood spoke softly. "Thank you. Do you not teach anymore?" Bird asked. "I do still teach, but I work here part time because I'm on call teacher now because if a series of budget cut backs. But they should not last too long, by the end of the term I should have my full time teaching job back." Mrs. Hood said hopeful. "I'm sorry to hear that." Bird replied. "How is the Gap year and Study going?" Mrs Hood asked. "Really well, I'm passing all of my classes. I would love to catch up Mrs. Hood, you were my favourite teacher." Bird said. "Of course, this is my number, call me anytime." Bird paid for the test and left. Mrs. Hood was like a friend to Bird, she was always there for her, after everything she endured in a high school.

At Bird's house

"Come on hurry up." Bird was getting impatient with the test she had just taken it and had to wait a few minutes for the results. it started to show the results, it was...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Thanks to those who reviewed chapter two, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :) **

Positive, Bird was now 100% sure that she was 100% pregnant. She made a doctors appointment for 7:30 tonight. She was very nervous, although she was excited to see the ultrasound of her tiny baby.

At the appointment

Bird and Dutchy were inside to doctors room waiting for Dr. Samuel to enter. Dutchy had met Bird at the doctors after a rather eventful evening with the boys. The door openers and Bird looked towards the door, only to recognise the woman standing behind the doctor. "Good evening I'm Dr. Alice Samuel and this is my student Rosie Stwart." Dr Samual introduced.

"Jess?" Questioned the student.

"Rosie?" Bird replied.

"Wow, fancy seeing you here." Replied Rosie.

"I'm sorry, but do you know each other?" Questioned Dutchy.

"And wow, aren't you a hottie." Replied Rosie grinning.

"Um.. yah Rosie went to my school. She was in most of my classes." Bird responded.

"We were friends in class but we would not hang out together. We were even partners in a science project." Rosie added.

"Oh god, that assessment was on the female reproductive system." Laughed Bird.

"So Jessica I just have a few routine questions to ask you." Said Dr. Samuel.

Bird nodded her head, understanding what the doctor said."How old are you?" The doctor asked.

"I am 17." Bird replied.

"When is your Birthday?" The doctor asked.

"June 6 1996." Bird responded.

"Is this your first pregnancy?" The doctor asked, Bird paused for a few moments, wondering how to answer that question.

"Um... No." Bird replied nervously.

"Wait, Jess what do you mean no?" Dutchy said speaking up.

"Um, I have a son, he is almost 2." Bird replied quickly.

"Ok, I'm sorry but we need to continue the ultra sound." The doctor put some cold gel on Bird's stomach and preformed the ultra sound. "Look's like you are having twins." The doctor said.

Bird's face lit up like a diamond in the sky. "You are exactly 6 weeks pregnant, making your babies conceived on the 30 of April, and your due date the 28th of January 2015." The doctor made another appointment for Bird and gave her a sonogram of her babies. Bird walked out of the office with Dutchy, with a lot to answer too.

"You have a son?" Dutchy asked shocked.

"Yes his name is Cooper. He is almost two." Bird replied.

"Why did you not tell me?" Dutchy asked demanding to kin the answer.

"I was afraid if you knew you would be scared off. None of the crew know, and I didn't want want them to. I was only 16 when I had him. I was afraid that everybody would treat me differently if they knew I was raising and had a son." Bird tried to explain.

"Where does he stay when we are out at sea?" Dutchy asked confused.

"Well because we are out at sea for one week, and then on shore leave for two, my Mum and Dad look after him whilst I am out at sea. I'll be picking him up on my way home. They suggested for me to take this gap year and clear my head. And I do miss my baby when I'm out at sea, but I always video call Cooper every time I'm out at sea." Bird replied.

"When can I met him?" Dutchy asked trying to make sense of it all.

"I think I'll bring him to the restaurant For my 18th, you can met Cooper there." Bird replied.

"Alright." Dutchy replied, Bird was not sure how Dutchy felt about this news. The only thing she knew was that it was a shock for him. Bird continued to walk to her car and drove away to pick up her son. Bird approached her parents front door and knocked. Her Mum, Susan answered.

"Jess." Her mum smiled and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. Cooper popped his head around the wall. "Mummy!" Cooper yelled, as he ran toward his mum. Bird bent down and had her arms out. Cooper jumped into them and she picked up up.

"Hey Cooper buddy, how was your week?" Bird asked.

"Fun Mummy." Cooper replied, Bird kissed her son on his lips.

"Yah, I bet it was. It's 9:00 You should be in bed Cooper." Bird said.

"He was, but he is to excited to sleep. All he was interested in was when you where coming home." Said Susan.

"That's my boy." Bird laughed, "Thanks for looking after him this week. We have a three week shore leave this time because the ship needs some repair work done. Anyway I better get home, hopefully the drive will put him to sleep. Cooper can you give grandma kisses and cuddles." Bird asked.

Cooper gave his grandma lots of kisses and cuddles, "ready to go home Cooper?" Bird asked and Cooper nodded his head and let his head rest in his mothers shoulder. Bird walked out to her her car and bucked Cooper into his car seat. Bird drove of to her house, picked a sleepy Cooper out if her car and placed him in his cot. Bird had had a big day. She decided to tell Cooper that he was going to be a big brother after her birthday dinner as he might of spilt the Beans to the crew.

Bird's birthday the 6th of June

Bird entered cooper's bedroom to find him playing with his toy cars on his play mat. Cooper noticed his Mum enter the room. "Happy Birthday Mummy." Cooper yelled.

"Aw thank you Coopie." Bird scoped up her son and gave him a giant kiss. "Guess what! Grandma, Grandpa and Uncle Jack are coming over for lunch today and their bringing over your present to me. Come on, let's get something for breakfast." Bird said excitedly, Cooper nodded his head.

"Me hungry mummy." He responded. Bird placed Cooper down on the floor and helped him walk down the stairs and to the kitchen where he had some rice bubbles.

At lunch

"Happy birthday dear Jess, (Cooper said Mummy.) happy birthday to you!" The family sang.

"Aw thank you." Bird said giving her family a hug.

"Here Cooper, can you give this to Mummy?" Asked Susan handing Cooper the present.

"Here Mummy." Cooper said handing Bird the present from the safety of his high chair.

"Thanks Coop." Bird said retrieving the present from Cooper. She unwrapped it to find handprint and footprint moulds of Cooper. "Thanks buddy. I love them." Bird said giving Cooper a kiss. She struggled to hold back tears if joy from the sent elemental gift.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter four**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapters that's two in one day!**

Bird pulled up her car at the Hogs breath car park. She was very nervous about showing up with Cooper. Bird was wearing a long black dress and coat with a silver necklace and earrings given to her from her Mum and dad. She also wore shoes to match. Cooper was wearing his the cutest shirt reading 'Cute is my middle name' and jumper with some long pants and Thomas the tank engine shoes. Bird walked around to get Cooper from the car and held him tight in her arms. She reached for the baby bag and her bag and flung them over her shoulder. "Coop, are you looking forward to meeting mummy's friends?" She asked him whilst locking her car.

"Yah, Mummy's friends." He replied putting on his cutest smile.

"That's right buddy." She said giving him a big kiss. Bird walked over to the entrance of Hogs Breath and noticed her friends sitting inside. Everyone but Dutchy had arrived. Thankfully nobody spotted her walking to the restaurant. Bird pushed open the gaint entry door only to hear a loud bell to let staff know someone had arrived. 2dads turned around at the sound of the bell noticing Bird and the infant the appeared to be on her hip.

"Hey guys, Bird is here, but look, why has she got an infant on her hip?" 2dads asked the group.

"2dads, your guess is as good as mine." Responded Charge.

Bird let the slipping bags fall of her shoulder and on to the ground. "Good evening and welcome to Hogs breath, my name is Lucy how may I help you?" The friendly lady behind the counter said.

"Hi, I had an 18th Birthday party booked under the name of Jessica Bird." Bird replied.

"Ah yes, here you are." Lucy said noticing the booking in the book. "And your name please?" She asked.

"Jessica Bird." Bird replied and The lady ticked Bird off the guest list.

"Well happy Birthday Jessica. I hope you enjoy your night here." Lucy said.

"Thank you." Bird smiled back.

"Would you like a high chair for your son?" She asked.

"Yes thanks." Bird replied.

"I'll have someone bring one over to you. It should not be to long. Your table is right over there." She said pointing to the table.

"Thank you." Bird responded picking up her bags from the ground and walking toward the table.

As she reached the table the group shouted out, "Happy 18th Jess."

"Aw.. Thank you guys." Bird said sitting down.

"Um Jess, I don't mean to be rude, but who is this?" 2dads asked.

"Ah, 2dads, I'm pleased you asked. This everybody is Cooper, and he is my Son." Bird replied. There was an awkward silence.

"Wow, did not see that coming." Said 2dads."I never really saw you as the type of person wanting kids." 2dads continued.

"2dads! Have you seen her with the children that we rescue from boardings? She's amazing with them." Replied bomber.

"Thanks Bec. I'm studying children's services, I want to spend my career working with Children. I love kids so much, I want to have like a million of them." Bird said laughing.

A man placed a high chair down for Cooper. "Thank you." Bird told the man as she placed Cooper in the chair.

"Me hungry Mummy." Cooper said.

"Would you like your Spaghetti bog?" Cooper nodded his head. Bird reached into his bag and grabbed a container and fork out for him. The container that the spaghetti bog was in kept the food hot for hours.

"Please." Cooper said as he saw his food.

"Very Good manners Coop." Praised Bird, Cooper tucked into his dinner.

A few moments later Dutch arrived at the restaurant, "Happy birthday Jess." Dutchy said sitting down to give her a kiss. "Ah, and this must be Cooper." Dutchy said.

"You knew that Bird had a son." Said 2dads.

"He only found out the other night when I had a routine doctors appointment." Bird stated.

"Are you in touch with Cooper's father?" Dutchy asked. "No. Cooper's dad is in Jail for sexually assulting me. That's how I fell pregnant with Cooper." Bird stated.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Bird I had no idea." Replied a concerned Dutchy.

The table was quite for a few minutes in shock from learning what had happened to Bird, until Cooper spoke. "Finished Mummy."

"Good boy Coop." Bird said removing the dirty bip from her son. "Can Mummy check for poo's in your nappy?" Bird asked.

"Yah." Cooper replied. Bird lifted Cooper up from the high chair and checked his nappy.

"Ah found the culprit. I though I smelt something." Bird laughed.

"Wow, you have a good nose." Said Kate.

"It's nothing that almost two years of motherhood won't prepare you for. I'm going to go and change him." Bird said.

"I'll come with, I need to go to the bathroom." Bomber said. Bird grabbed the Nappy bag and went to the bathroom being closely followed by Bomber. Bomber was refreshing herself at the sink when Bird begun to change the nappy. Bomber covered her nose at the smell of the poo.

"Cooper, it's like a bomb went off in your nappy." Bomber said confused at how such a tiny person can produce so much. Cooper giggled at Bombers response, proud at what he had accomplished.

"Do you think it's funny Coop?" Laughed Bird. Bird continued to change the nappy whilst Bomber looked on. "All fresh Coop. Does that feel better?" Bird asked. "Yah." Cooper replied. Bird walked back to the table with Bomber.

20 minutes later

Everybody at the table had received and eaten their meals. Bird noticed that Cooper had begun to rub his eyes. "Are you tired little buddy?" Bird asked. Cooper nodded his head. "Aw, come here Mummy will cradle you." Bird lifted Cooper out of his high chair and into her arms and begun to cradle him to sleep patting his bum.

"Are you going to have your first Alcoholic drink?" 2dads asked.

"No, it would be irresponsible of me." Bird replied.

"Come on! One won't hurt." 2dads hit back.

"No! I'm driving home, and besides I'm not even sure I want to drink." Bird responded.

"You don't want to drink?" Replied 2dads.

"Yes, that would be correct." Bird replied.

"Wow, I hope you've got the Will power to match, cause it's one thing to say that you're never going to drink and another thing to keep it that way." 2dads said.

"Thanks 2dads, I'll keep that in mind." Laughed Bird.

The next day

Bird was driving her car, taking Cooper to met Dutchy's family. She thought that would be a good idea seeing as last night Dutchy took such a likening to Cooper. Bird stopped at a traffic light where a window washer washed her front windscreen. She wound down the window to give the washer some money. He reached his hand into the car and opened the door, and threw Bird out of the car and onto the road and drove off with Cooper. "No! Come back!" Screamed a distraught Bird crying.


	5. Chapter 5 and 6

**Chapter five**

**Thanks to Alimoo1971 for helping with Chapter Five. Please not that this is both chapter five and chapter six. Chapter six will start when it says chapter 6. **

Bird got up off the road, distraught. Bird look around still in shock, Bird turned around and a car pulled up beside her. The lady behind the wheel wound down the window. "Are you ok?" She asked. "They took my car, I have a baby in the back seat." Bird said crying.

"I'll call 112." (000 from a mobile.) the lady pulled over to the side of the road and called the emergency services, She asked for police and an ambulance. The lady Then she got out of her car and walked over to Bird putting her arm around her shoulder helping Bird off the road and over to her car where she comfort Bird until help arrived. Five minutes later an ambulance in the area showed up, along with the police. "Ok, ma'am calm down. What is your name." Asked the ambo. "Bird...Jessica Bird." Bird replied. "Ok Jessica, my name is Alice, I need you to come over to the ambulance to be checked over." Alice instructed and Bird Nodded. Alice helped Bird over and into the ambulance. Once she was in there and lying down on the bed, another paramedic started doing her blood pressure while Alice picked up a clipboard and pen so she could write down important information for the hospital. "Ok, is there any medical conditions I should be aware of?" Alice asked.

"I'm just over 6 weeks pregnant." Bird replied concerned for her unborn babies health. Alice wrote the information down and she asked Bird some other information. "Ok Jessica, I will need to take you to hospital to be checked over, and make sure that your baby is ok. Is there anybody you need to call?" Alice asked trying to reassure Bird. "Yes my parents and my partner... my mobile phone is in my car." Bird replied. "Ok here use mine." Alice got her phone out of her pocket and passed it to Bird. "thank you." Bird replied before calling her Mum and dad and then Dutchy. She told them to met her at the hospital. When Bird finished on the phone two police officers walked over to her and got in the the ambulance while the two paramedics radioed ahead to the hospital to see how long they going to be. The police ask Bird a number of questions as well took her statement so they could start the investigation, including getting a APB out on Bird's car and license plate to other patrol cars in the area.

At the hospital

Dutchy and Bird parents was shown to Bird's hospital room. "Jess!" Her mum said as she entered the room. She walked quickly over to her daughter, who to her surprise was having an ultra sound using a portable machine. "Ok, Jessica you babies are ok. I want you to rest for the next twenty four hours and try not to stress because it can cause you to miscarry. I will give you your discharge papers." The doctor said. "Thank you." Bird responded still worried about Cooper. The police had told her that she needed to stay home until they had found Cooper and her car. They would notify her soon as they had any leads "Babies?" Susan, Bird's mother said in shock, "I'm pregnant, 6 weeks with twins." Bird replied.

"Congratulations sweetie. We have to get you home. You need to rest. You heard what the doctor said." Susan replied fussing over her daughter. "How am I meant to sleep mum when they have Cooper. My poor baby is out there some where, scared wanting his Mum, and it is killing me that he's not safe. I should never of wound down the window." Bird said as she started to cry. "Jess, you weren't to know this was going to happen." Dutchy said as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her in to his arms. "Why, why my car, why me" Bird said as she cried against Dutchy's chest. "I don't know Jess, I really don't know" Dutchy said.

At Bird's house

Half an hour later after Bird, Dutchy and her parents walked out of the hospital, Bird was sitting on her bed, pictures of Cooper spread out every where. She was holding a picture of Cooper moments after he had been brought into the world.

Flash back

"Last push Jess, your almost there." The doctor said, coaching Bird through the last moments of childbirth. "Owwwwww" Jessica yelled after pushing then she started her breathing again. "That's my girl, keep going I can see the head." Susan reassured her. Bird pushed three more times then the head was out. "that's it now one big push so we can get the shoulder out" Bird inhaled then she pushed once again "that's it keep going... one shoulder is out...On three I want you to give one final push for me." The doctor ordered and Bird nodded her head. "one, two, three!" Bird gave one final push and scream just as the other shoulder came out and the rest of the baby slowly came out and into the doctors hands. "That's it well done." The doctor said and Then the baby started to cry as it took it's first breath. Bird breathed a sigh of relief. "You have a beautiful baby boy." The doctor said. "A boy, I have a son. Can I hold him?" Bird asked and The doctor nodded her head, and placed the baby into Bird's arms."Cooper James Bird, I'm your Mummy. Welcome to the world." Bird gently kissed her newborn son's forehead. "I'm going to love you always, I'm going to protect you, because I'm your mother and that's my job." Bird said to Cooper as he opened his eyes to look at bird. Cooper gave a small coo noise. Bird gave a small laugh and her mother took a beautiful photo of the two of them.

End flash back

Bird thought back to that wonderful moment. The minute she laid eyes on Cooper, she knew she would do what ever it took to keep him safe, and the thought of someone else with him, made her sick. Bird picked up another photo of her and Cooper, he was just 6 weeks old she was holding him and standing beside Mrs Hood a teacher at Bird's high school.

Flash back

Bird walked into the school gates of Cairns state high school for the first time since giving birth. Although she was not yet returning to school she needed to go in and see her teachers and make sure the work she was doing at home was correct. She held her head up high pushing Cooper through the school gate as the 'cool' students judged her. This was probably due to the fact she had not lost all of her baby weight. 'Why did they always have to sit at that table by the school gates.' Bird thought. She knew that her decision to keep a baby of rape was highly judged, but also highly applauded. She pushed the pram all the way up to her teachers office. She was expected there. Bird knocked on the teachers door. "Jess, pleased to see you." Said Mrs. Hood excited to see her again. "And this must be baby Cooper. Hi Cooper." Mrs. Hood said smiling at the young infant. "Yes he is" Bird said smiling, "May I hold him" Mrs Hood asked. "Sure" Bird replied as she picked cooper up and passed him to Mrs Hood who started making a big fuss of him just as two other teachers walked over and made comments about Copper. They know about what happen to Bird and understood her reason for having Copper and keeping him. They all said that she done a brave thing at a young age and please that Bird's parents supporting Jessica decision on keeping the baby. Jess had another teacher take a picture of her holding Cooper, and Mrs Hood standing beside her and then visa versa. That was such a magical day. One she could never forget.

End flash back

Bird remembered back to the first day she went back to school when he was eight weeks old. She was very anxious about leaving him with her parents.

Flash back

"Ok, so in the fridge is some milk I expressed for him earlier. He needs to be feed every three hours. If you have any questions text me because the school is letting me have my phone on me." Bird said full of concern."Jess, I have it all sorted. We will be fine, enjoy your first day back at school." Susan said rubbing her daughters shoulder. "I know I went through everything last night with his sleeping and all, but I'm nervous. I have never been apart from him this long." Bird Confessed."Sweetie, your being a great mother, and that's what mothers do, we worry. I have a grip on everything. I'll even send you a picture of him while your at school. Would that make you feel better?" Susan asked. "Yes, thank you mum. I'm going to say goodbye to Coop and head off before I'm late." Bird went to give her sleeping son a kiss and cuddle. "Mummy loves you." She whispered before heading off to school.

End flash back

That was the longest day that she had ever been apart from him. Bird felt so helpless, the only thing that she could do was to hope that the police found him safe and sound. Bird laid down and cried, her tears falling onto her pillow.

**Chapter six **

Bird turned on the 6'oclock news only to find out the Cooper's kidnapping made headlines. "In Cairns today a young mother was carjacked and her car stollen. Her 23 month old son was in the back seat of the car and is still missing." The News reporter spoke live from the scene. Some footage from eairler was shown on the tv. "The police urge anybody with any infomation to contact crime stoppers or the police." Bird's heart sunk as she saw the footage. Her phone started to ring like crazy. "Hello Jessica speaking." She answered "Jess, it's Bomber I just saw the news. Are you alright?" Bomber asked concerned. "Physically I am fine and the twins are fine but I won't be alright until I get my baby boy back." Bird said. "Would you like me to come over?" Offered Bomber. "No.. No it's ok. I'm gonna try and get some sleep." Bird hung up the phone. Her phone kept ringing but she knew who it was gonna be, so she let it ring through to the answering machine.

1:30am the next day

Bird was having a very restless night sleep. All she could think about was Cooper. Bird's phone started to ring, she reached forward to pick it up. "Hello, Jessica Bird speaking." "Hi Jessica, my name is constable John Tompson. I'm ringing to inform you that we have found your son Cooper. We are taking him to the Princess Mary hospital." "Ok, I'm meet you there." An overjoyed Bird hung up the phone and went to the Hospital.

Bird ran up to the hospitals emergency department. She was met by two police who was on guard of that floor. This was because the person who kidnapped Cooper was still on the loose. "Hi, I'm the mother, Jessica Bird." She said franticly to one of the police offices. "Ok, follow me." Instructed the officer. He led her to Cooper's room. She opened the door to find Cooper crying, while another police officer was trying to calm him down. "Coop, it's ok, Mummy's here." She said rushing towards the bed. She held him in her arms for a long time. Bird finally got Cooper settled and sleeping in the hospital bed, she was stroking his hair waiting for Dutchy to show up.

5:30am

"Mummy?" Said a sleep Cooper as he woke up from his long sleep. Bird jumped. "Mummy's here Cooper. Would you like cuddles?" Bird offered and Cooper nodded his head. Bird picked him up and did not want to let him out of her arms. Dutchy had gone to get something off them both to eat. He returned with a yogurt for Bird. "Thanks Dutch." Bird said. "Your welcome. Good morning Cooper." He said tickling his foot. Cooper laughed. Cooper seemed to really like Dutchy. The police came knocking on Cooper's hospital door. "Miss Bird, we have the man who we believe to have kidnapped Cooper in custody." He informed Bird. "Who is it?" Bird asked. "His name is Mark Brendon. Does it ring any bells?" Bir's face turned into shock. "Who is he Jess?" Asked Dutchy.

Bird Stumbled back a few steps. "It's Cooper's father, he's meant to be in jail for sexually assaulting me." The police officers were also in shock, how could they not know that someone escaped from jail. "Ok, thank you Jessica. We will deal with it from here." The police offices left the room. Jess was in shock, "I think I need to sit down." Bird said struggling to find a seat. "How, how is he out of jail! They are meant to notify me when he comes out!" Bird said and Dutchy rubbed Bird's arm trying to comfort her. "It's going to be ok Jess. I'll protect you and Cooper. I meant this for tonight, but with everything that has happened I think it's only fit I do it now instead." Dutchy got down one one knee. "Jess, I know we have only know each other for a short amount of time. But I love you and Cooper and I always will. You are the most amazing woman I have ever known. Jessica Anne Bird, will you marry me?" Dutchy asked putting his heart out on the line "Yes." Bird gave a huge smile. Dutchy put the ring on her finger. Bird gave Dutchy a passionate kiss before a nurse entered the room. "Miss. Bird, I have Cooper's discharge papers. He is free to go once you have signed them." The nurse said walking over Jess with the papers and a pen. Bird signed them and headed out carrying Cooper, with Dutchy walking beside her. "Jessica Bird?" Asked a man. "Yes." She replied. "I thought that was you. I don't know if you remember me but I'm Mr. Woodland, I was your year 7 teacher." Mr Woodland spoke. "Yah, I remember. We had a class song, born to try by Delta Goodrem." Bird replied. "So how was high school?" Mr Woodland asked. "Very eventful. As you can tell I have a son, I had him when I was still in high school, one month after my 16th birthday. He is two next month." Bird replied. "Wow, so it's been complicated. And is this your boyfriend?" The teacher asked. "Um, no he's my fiancé actually." Bird replied. "Congrats." He replied. "Thanks. I'd love to chat more but Cooper has had a rather busy past few days, and I need to get him home." Bird said "Of course. Nice to see you again." The three of them exited the hospital and went back to Bird's house.

Later that night

"Cooper's asleep, it's like nothing ever happened." Bird told Dutchy as she sat on the couch. "What do you think is going to happen?" Bird asked Dutchy. "The police will charge him, and it will progress from there." Dutchy replied. "Yah, I guess." Bird replied. "Jess, what do you think we're having?" "Well, I think we are having girls. I remember when I had Cooper I had very very bad morning sickness, and I'm only having very bad morning sickness now." Bird replied. "Is it to early to start picking names?" Dutchy asked. "Well, I did not pick Cooper until he was born, but it's never to soon. I have been thinking of a few names." Bird replied. "Oh yah, what are they?"Dutchy asked. "Heidi, Joanne, Jenna, Lara, Madison, Joanna, Rianne, Serayah, Rose, Ruby, Georgia Charlotte for girls and James, Jackson, Noah, Aiden, Daniel for boys." Bird let out a cheeky grin and laughed. "Well, we're set for names." Replied Dutchy. Bird and Dutchy were on there way upstairs when they heard a BANG, BANG AND SMASH. Bird jumped,

"What was that Dutchy?" Bird asked as Cooper started to cry. "I don't know." He responded. "I'll look after Cooper and you go and see what It was." Bird said and continued upstairs. Dutchy proceded down the stairs carefully, to where he found a rock with a note on it. It read "you will pay for what you did." Dutchy had no way to be sure but he was fairly certain he knew who it was from.


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

**hi everyone, I know I said I would not be updating this story, but I had some free time as was very board so I decided to. Thanks to those who supported me to keep updating, it was nice to know that people want to read the story, so this is the final part, it's just over 4000 words as I couldn't be bothered splitting it into chapters. So I hope you all enjoy and a warning, I think it goes way of track to the original plot summer, but I'll leave it up to you to decide. It would be great if I could know what you all think about it. Anyway enjoy! :) **

The next day

"And is this all that was thrown?" Questioned an officer. He was questioning Bird and Dutchy about what happened last night. They were standing in Bird's living room

"Yes, that was it." Dutchy replied.

"Do you think it was him?" Questioned Bird whist holding Cooper tightly in her arms.

"Well it's too early to tell, but we believe it might be from his bikie gang. We'll let you know when we have anything." The police officer reassured Bird before leaving.

"I'm scared Dutchy." Bird said still holding Cooper tight.

"The police will sort it out Jess, for now we have to look forward to our babies." Dutchy said kissing her fore head.

"I guess you're right." She said, putting Cooper down on to his play mat. "I'm gonna make some lunch. Would you like a sandwich Coop?" Bird asked.

"Yes please Mummy!" Cooper said excitedly following his mum to the kitchen. "Can I help make Mummy?" Cooper asked.

"Of corse you can Cooper." Bird answered before grabbing the bread, butter, cheese slices and ham slices from the fridge. She placed all of this on to the bench before helping Cooper on to his stool and placing the safety rails onto it. Bird buttered the bread for Cooper. "Would you like to but the ham and cheese slices on Cooper?" Bird asked.

"Please Mummy." Cooper said. He placed the ham and cheese in the sandwich before letting bird cut it for him.

"Please Mummy." Cooper said once Bird finished cutting the bread for him. Bird then gave Cooper his lunch.

"Very good manners Coopie." Bird praised. Bird all of a sudden jumped as she saw Dutchy standing at the corner of the kitchen wall. "Dutchy! You scared me!" Bird said startled.

"You're so great with Cooper." He said as Bird picked up a glass of water.

"Thanks." She replied before Dutchy pulled her in for a hug. "Careful! I nearly spilled my water." Bird said alerting Dutchy of the fact she had a half full glass of water in her hand.

There was a knock at the door. Bird proceeded to answer the door whilst Dutchy kept a close eye on Cooper. Bird opened the door and immediately dropped the glass, the glass shattering on impact of the floor. "Get away from me!" Bird yelled hysterically. Dutchy came running down the hall way to find out who was at the door.

"Who is this?" Dutchy questioned.

"This is Daryl. He was my boyfriend in year 8, and he got expelled in year nine for doing drugs. I haven't seen hi since." Bird replied.

"Mummy!" Bird heard Cooper yell from the kitchen.

"Oh and let me guess you have a baby." Daryl replied smugly.

"No Darryl I have a giraffe! What do you think that was?" Bird replied at the dumb nature of the question before going to check on Cooper.

"Look mate, I don't know what you want or why you are here but you need to leave Jess alone. She has done nothing to hurt you." Dutchy replied in an attempt to scare Daryl away. He punched Dutchy down in his family jewels and Dutchy fell to the ground clutching his privates. Darryl continued to beat Dutchy until he laid unconscious on the floor, and then stormed passed and made his way to the kitchen where he found Bird helping Cooper make another sandwich. After all Cooper was a growing boy and needed 2'nds.

"Jessica, I love you." Darryl said causing Bird to jump.

"Get away from me and my son Darryl, I don't love you anymore. Like I told you in year eight this relationship is over!" Bird yelled fearing for her and Cooper's safety.

"What are you going to do to me Jess? Throw a jar of crunchy peanut butter at me?" Daryl said sarcastically.

Bird picked Cooper up from his seat as Daryl made his way closer. She clutched on to him for dear life. Bird whispered "Blue Moon" into Cooper's ear before letting him go and run outside. She prayed that he remembered what to do when Bird said Blue Moon. It was their secret code word.

Cooper ran outside, he knew exactly what Bird meant when she whispered Blue moon. It was there code word for help. Bird had been drilling the word and what to do when she said this into his head for a long time. Cooper ran to the next door neighbours' fence and started to hit it. The neighbour Anna ran out and saw Cooper. She called 000, and let Cooper come into their yard.

"Put down the knife!" Bird yelled at Daryl.

"I love you babe, I want to be with you." Daryal yelled back.

Bird placed her hand protectively on her stomach. "I told you I don't love you, the relationship is over. It's been over for a very long time." Bird said hoping to talk some sense into him.

Darryl edged closer to bird with the kitchen knife. Bird heard sirens from the street. "That's the cops Daryl." Bird said. The police ran into the house and reasoned with Daryl, but that was no easy task. They had him in custody and the police took Bird's and Dutchy's statements after he recovered from the hit to the privates and the beating. Bird then went over to collect Cooper from Anna's.

"You need to go to the hospital." Bird told Dutchy.

"Jess I am fine, I swear, the paramedics checked over me." Dutchy told Bird.

"Fine, but If I'm right and you're not okay, you'll never hear the end of it." Bird warned.

Later that evening

"He's asleep." Bird told Dutchy coming downstairs and sitting next to Dutchy on the couch.

"The police called. They said they have charged Daryl with break and enter and assault. They said that his hearing is tomorrow, and they will let us know what he gets." Dutchy told Bird. Bird rested her head against Dutchy's chest, tired from the day she just had.

The next day

"Three moths! Only three months community service! I can't believe it what kind of judge did he get! That's like a giant slap on the face." Bird yelled after Dutchy told Bird how long Daryl got. "This is not fair!" Bird continued.

"Calm down Jess! I know you're not happy and believe me nor am I, but it is what it is and we need to accept that." Dutchy tried to reassure Bird.

4 months and one week later- 5 months and three weeks pregnant

"I just got off the phone with the police." Bird told Dutchy. "The court date for Mark Brendan is in 4 weeks. I'll have to testify on the second day of the five day hearing." Bird continued.

"Alright I'll be there with you every step of the way." Dutchy reassured her.

"Aw, thanks." Bird said giving Dutchy a small kiss.

"Get a room!" 2dads called from the ships corridor as he saw the romantic kiss. Bird gave a small chuckle.

"How are my babies going?" Dutchy asked Bird placing his hand on her stomach.

"They are going really well, and being very calm in there." Bird giggled.

"Attention all crew to the Bridge, repeat all crew to the bridge." The CO announced over the intercom.

"Crew we have been given a high risk situation, a code red. We need to board the Fast Alanta FFV 20 minutes south of our position. The boat is suspected to be carrying a homemade bomb. Caption Jimmy Roth will be joining us on the boarding..." The CO continued to explain the details of the boarding.

On the boarding

"The boat is empty, no sign of human activity." The X spoke over the radio.

"Any sign of the Bomb?" The CO asked.

"Not yet Sir but Dutchy and Jim are searching below deck." The X replied. "I'll keep you updated, over and out." The X continued.

A few moments Dutchy spoke over the radio. "Ma'am, we've located the Bomb."

Upon further instruction from the CO Dutchy and Jim stayed back on the boat to defuse the bomb and steer the ship out further to sea. If time got too close they were to get out.

2 minutes left- on the FFV

"How long left?" Dutchy asked coming down from steering the boat.

"We have 2 Minutes before the bomb goes off." Said Jim who by this point was confident that he could defuse the bomb before it explodes killing the both.

"Mate, you can go I'll be right," said Jim to Dutchy.

"No, if you're staying then so am I," replied Dutchy in a stern manner.

"Ok then," said Jim.

"How can I help you?" Asked Dutchy who at this point just wanted the bomb to be defused.

"Well, mate if you really want to help then go back up to the top deck and make sure you can get the boat as far away from shore as possible." replied Jim as continues to defuse the Bomb.

2 Minutes left on the Hammersley

"Sir, get them out of there," demanded Bird.

"Bird I'm trying ok, but they are not answering their radio." Said the CO as he kept on trying to raise Dutchy and Jim on the radio.

"Come on Dutchy, answer the radio." said an anxious X as the whole crew was watching on for the bridge.

"Sir, Dutchy is heading back up to the ships cabin." said 2Dads.

"He must be trying to get the ship father away from shore" said the CO

30 seconds left on the FFV

Dutchy walked back down to where Jim was telling him that they were nowhere near getting the boat as far away as they would have off liked.

"Take this one out." said Jim to Dutchy while pointing to one of the defused bombs, Dutchy then managed to dump that bomb and went back into where Jim was.

"Mate, it has been nice knowing you." said Jim as the timer was counting down from 10 seconds.

"You too," responded Dutchy, "I Love you Jessica Bird, Copper and our babies, don't you ever forget that" and then the timer on the bomb hit zero.

30 seconds left on the Hammersley

"Come on Dutchy get out don't you do this to me." Bird said to herself while looking down at her stomach.

"Sir they have one bomb over." said X, "sir they are cutting it really fine." said a worried Charge who just wanted both, Dutchy and Jim, to get out of their safely. By this point in time Bird and the rest of the crew were dead silent waiting to see both of the men come out of the FFV before the inevitable happened.

3, 2, 1

The FFV exploded. "NOOOOOO..." Bird cried hysterically, holding her stomach. The whole crew stood there silently all in shock. The X held an hysteric Bird who she could see was about to collapse. The X held her tightly and Bird kept crying. She had just lost the love of her life, the father of her unborn babies. The prospect of being a single Mum to three children was tough.

A few hours later

Bird laid on her rack drowning her pillow in tears. Nothing that anybody could tell her would make the sadness go away. Bomber had brought her something to eat and she only ate it for the sake of the babies. Commander White had been informed about the tragic incident and had organised a funeral for tomorrow. Dutchy and Jim's families would be in attendance. Bird had met Dutchy's parents a few times before.

The next day at the local church.

Bird sat on the white seat quietly with Cooper on her lap. Dutchy's parents sat next to her. A million things were running through Bird's head she could barley think straight and kept fiddling with her engagement ring.

"Dutchy Moholland was a brave Man. He was filled with courage and commitment to his country. Dutchy died a hero, doing one of the things he loved. But this was a life taken too soon; Dutchy had much to look forward to such as the birth of his twins with Fiancée Jessica Bird. We'll miss you mate." The CO spoke. He stood down from the podium and walked over the Jessica and handed her a medal of courage for Dutchy.

"Thank- you sir." Bird spoke quietly. Bird stood up from her seat giving Cooper to Dutchy's Mum to hold. She walked up to give a farewell speech. "Dutchy, you are the love of my life, and I'm going to miss you so much. You made me laugh, you made me smile. Every time I saw you sparks would fly between the two of us and I felt so good. Nothing life threw your way would hold you back from getting to me. I'm going to miss you everyday, and when our children are brought onto this earth, I'll show them a picture of you and tell them what a beautiful selfless man their father was. I love you Dylan and I always will." Bird said as tears started to run down her face, she whipped them away in an attempt to be strong but deep inside everyone knew that she was hurting. Bird walked back to her seat and grabbed Cooper back from Dutchy's mum. A montage of picture's began playing on the tv screen with it played a beautiful song:

'Wish you were here'

I've been knock, knock, knocking at the thought of your door,

But not, not, not here anymore,

I ring, ring, ring you're every phone in my head,

But I can't get through the connection is dead,

I want, want, want to tell you about the news today,

But you wouldn't believe me, you'd laugh it away,

There's a ghost standing at the foot of my bed,

And it's you, it's you, it's you,

It was you they told me who was in trouble,

I couldn't breathe on the other side of the world,

And there was nothing I could do to help you,

And it's true today would be your birthday,

It would've been you're 27 year,

And I miss you in the earths atmosphere,

I wish you were here,

I go back, back, back and every memory you're there,

But the clock ticks over every minute we shared,

On my knees begging for it not to be true,

But it was you, it was you, it was you,

It was you they told me who was in trouble,

I couldn't breathe on the other side of the world,

And there was nothing I could do to help you,

And it's true today would be your birthday,

It would've been you're 27 year,

And I miss you in the earths atmosphere,

I wish you were here,

Instead of just in my dreams and in my imagination,

Confusing me completely from another dimension,

Can you see the beauty from a new beginning somewhere,

Cause I feel like I won't repair with time,

It was you, it was you, it was you,

It was you they told me who was in trouble,

I couldn't breathe on the other side of the world,

And there was nothing I could do to help you,

And it's true today would be your birthday,

It would've been you're 27 year,

And I miss you in the earths atmosphere,

I wish you were here,

I wish you were here,

Once the montage was over everybody moved outside and watched the crew of the HMAS Hammserley do the final formation and farewell. "I'm sorry Jess." Bomber said. Bird gave Bomber a small smile trying to be brave in front of everyone, but everyone could see straight through her.

"Jess, I admire your brave face." The X said patting her on the shoulder.

"Where is Dylan?" Cooper asked innocently.

"Oh baby, he's not coming back." Bird said breaking down and holding Cooper tighter. The X continued to comfort Bird.

"It's gonna be alright Jess, you'll pull through. You've got all of us right here by your side, we'll help you every step of the way." The X said.

"Thanks X, you've been so nice to me. I don't know what I would do without you." Bird replied.

At that moment Dutchy's Mum, Mary walked up to Bird, "we are going to help you with the twins and Cooper. You'll get through this." Mary told Bird giving her a hug.

"Thank you Mary." Bird smiled, "here, I'll take Cooper to get something to eat." Mary offered and Bird nodded her head giving Cooper to Mary. A few moments later Bird started to clutch her stomach.

"Help, something is happening." Bird shrieked and the X and Bomber came rushing back over.

"What's wrong?" Bomber asked holding onto Bird who was struggling to stand.

"I... I...I don't know. Something's not right though." Bird said.

"We'll take you to the hospital. It's just across the road." The X said. The X and Bomber both helped Bird over to the hospital.

"Jessica, we need to take you in for an emergency c section. You're baby's are in distress." Said Dr. Walts.

Bird nodded her head quickly, tears starting to make their way down Bird's cheek. The doctors and nurses prepped Bird for surgery very quickly, "call My Parents and Dutcy's parents please." Bird told the X and Bomber who were both standing back, allowing the doctors to their job.

"We will, don't worry." The X replied. Bird was quickly wheeled out her room and into the OR.

Bird laid asleep on her bed, still drozy from the anaesthetic Given to her from the c section. Her babies had been delivered and were in the NICU. They were born at only 23 weeks pregnant. They were born not breathing and had to be resuscitated. Both babies were Stable In the NICU. Bird was surrounded by her family in her room. They all waited for her to wake up, when she did she would need all of the support she could get.

"They are both so small." Bird said as she gently stroked her newborn babies down on the NICU.

"Have you thought of names for them yet?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, the youngest is Serayah Rose, and the oldest Rianne Marie." Bird smiled. The twins would need to stay in hospital for quite a few months to full develop.

"I love you my baby girls, you stay strong and hang in there for mummy." Bird told them.

10 years later

Bird: Bird is now 28 years old and the mother to 12 year old Cooper, 10 year old twins Serayah and Rianne, 5 year old Jackson and 2 week old Alyssa. Bird has been married for 7 years to a man called Jack. They live in Cairns and Jack is a leading seaman for the navy. Bird works in a chilcare centre after leaving the Navy when Dutchy died. It had been 8 years since she saw the crew, she had been slowly losing touch with them after she left the Navy. Tonight there was a reunion at the Local Pub.

2dads: 2dads is now 35 years old. 2dads had as brief and failed romance with Bomber. He is still in the Navy, this was too every one's surprise. He is still single and looking for love.

Bomber: Bomber is now 33 years old. Bomber left the Hammserley to begin her very short romance to 2dads. After this failed romance she spent two years on the Newcastle, before deciding to become an emergency Nurse. She Married her husband, Sam 4 years ago. They have a five year old daughter together, Violet.

XO: Kate is now 45 years old. She has been married to Mile Flynn for 6 years now. She is still the XO on Hammerley. Mike and Kate have a 7 year old son Max.

Mike: Mike is now 47 years old. He has been married to Kate for 6 years, and together they have a 7 year old son Max. Mike took a promotion at NavCom brought on by 'knocker' shortly after Dutchy's death.

Charge: Charge is now 35 years old. He is still serving on the Hammserley. He is dating former model Laura Huts. (2dads thinks she is way out of his league, but Laura likes a man in uniform).

RO: RO is now 32 years old. He currently still serves on the Hammserley as the radio officer.

Swain: Swain is now 37 years old. He and Sally are still Married and Chloe is now 12 years old. Swain and Sally now have a five year old son, Finn. Swain still serves on the Hammserley.

Dutchy: Dutchy is now 33 years old. it turns out that Dutchy jumped off the front of the ship right before it blew up. He has been living in whiteness protection for the past ten years as somebody was targeting him. He was not allowed to have any contact with the outside world. The serial killer that was after him was caught one week ago after ten years on the run. Both the XO and the CO knew that Dutchy was still alive, however were not notified of this fact until two weeks after the funeral. They were both not allowed to tell anybody of this fact. He came out of whiteness protection today and will be at the pub tonight. He has a lot of explaining to do.

At the Pub

Mike and Kate were sitting at a booked table with their son Max. The family were waiting for the rest of the crew to show up.

"Dutchy!" Mike called as he saw Dutchy enter the pub. Dutchy made his was over to where he heard his voice get called from. He took a seat next to Mike.

"Ah, it's good to see you again Dutchy." Kate smiled pleased to see her friend again.

"Good to see you again to Ma'am. You too sir" Dutchy said shaking mike's hand.

"You have no idea what it feels like to be free again. The only thing I knew in whiteness protection is that you both were the only ones that knew I was alive." Dutchy recalled.

"Yeah, it was tough. I mean not being able to tell you anything about what was going on out here." The X said.

"How's my little chicken legs going?" Dutchy asked.

"Ah, well Bird gave birth to the twins on the day they had your funeral. They were born 18 weeks early and had to fully develop in the NICU. There names are Serayah Rose and Rianne Marie. Bird left the Navy after you died and we lost touch slowly." The X said. "I managed to get into touch with her though and she will be coming tonight." The X continued.

"Oh, it will be good to see her again. I really need to explain this to her. Every day I missed her, I kept thinking what our life would have been like. What our babies were like." Dutchy said.

"Hi Kate, Mike, Dutchy? Woah, Dutchy, am I dreaming?" Charge said sitting down.

"No, you're not dreaming. I'll explain everything when everyone arrives." Dutchy said. Charge looked liked he just saw a ghost, which technically was true. The past ten years he thought Dutchy had been dead.

In the next ten minutes Swain turned up with Sally and the kids, 2dads turned up and so did RO. They were all eager to find out how Dutchy was alive. Bomber walked up the ramp to the pub holding little Violets hand and Sam was holding the other. "There they are." Bomber said pointing to the crew. All three of them walked over to them and sat down.

"Dutchy?" Bomber asked surprised to see him.

"Hi Bec, I'll explain everything once Bird arrives." Dutchy said. "So why don't you introduce me to your family." Dutchy suggested.

"Um, alright." Bomber said still really freaked out. "This is my husband Sam and our daughter Violet." Bomber continued.

Bird walked into the pub entrance. She was pushing the pram with baby Alyssa in it. Holding on to the side of the pram was Jackson. Serayah, Rianne and Cooper where all running in front of her and Husband Jack. "Kids! No running inside please!" Bird called out in an attempt to slow her very active kids down.

"Chicken legs, over here!" Dutchy called out after hearing Bird call out to her kids. Bird instantly stoped the pram and thought back to when Dutchy called her chicken legs. They were great days how she missed them. She looked over to the table only to see Dutchy, her jaw dropped.

"Honey are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Jack said giving his wife a kiss.

"I think I might have." Bird replied after returning the kiss. The family kept walking over to the table where they all say down.

"Dutchy, I thought you were dead." Bird stated.

"Let me explain now that everyone is here..." Dutchy explained everything to them.

"Mum, why does this man look like the picture of dad you show us every day." Rianne asked innocently.

"That's because he is your father Rianne." Bird replied giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Now why don't you take your sister, Cooper and Jackson and go and play." Bird suggested.

"Ok Mum." Rianne replied and the three started to head off to the play ground, "watch Jackson though please." Bird called out as she watched her children run to the playground.

"Wow, you've got a lot going on." Dutchy said.

"Yeah, I have quite a lot going on at the moment." Bird replied as Alyssa started to stir, "aww, is my baby Alyssa hungry, don't worry Mummy will feed you know." Bird said picking up Alyssa from the pram and started to nurse her.

"I hope that there are no hard feelings between the two of us. I really wanted you to know." Dutchy said.

"Of course there are no hard feelings, I understand. But I want you to know that that it took me a long time to get over what happened." Bird said.

"I know, every day I felt so guilty. So how long have you and Jack been together?" Dutchy asked.

"Um, we've been together for nine years, married for 7." Bird said.

"Aww, that's so cute." Bomber said, "our little gap girl is growing up." Bomber said.

Bird gave a little chuckle, "thanks Bomb." Bird replied. The crew all caught up and had a great time, although it was a little Awkward between Bomber and 2dads at times, but she did dump him via email.

"I propose a toast." The CO said, "for the past, the present and the great future that's ahead of everyone of you." The CO continued, "cheers" he continued.

"Cheers!" Everyone said in sync and raising their glasses and taking a sip.

"Dutchy, would you like to meet your daughters?" Bird offered him.

"Of course I would." Dutchy said.

"I'll go and get them." Bird said as she got up from her seat. A Few moments later Bird returned with all of her Children.

"Dutchy, this is Rianne, and this is Serayah." Bird smiled, introducing her daughters to their father. A moment she never thought would happen.

"Rianne, Serayah, this is your father." Bird announced and the girls face lit up. Never did I they think that they would ever meet their biological father. The girls gave Dutchy a huge hug.

"Cooper, this is Dutchy..l um mean Dylan. Do you remember him? He was my Fiancée when you were only 2." Bird said.

"Yes, I remember him. You were in the navy." Cooper stated.

"Yeah, I was." Dutchy replied.

"But you told me that Dylan died." Cooper stated.

"Yeah, it's a long story. If you sit down I'll tell it to you." Bird said.

Cooper sat down on the chair, "I missed you Dutchy." Bird told him.

"Yeah, me too chicken legs, me too." He replied.

**so the song used at the funeral is 'wish you were here' by Delta Goodrem. I do not own this song, all right go to the respective owners. I highly recommend that you google the song and listen to it. It will honestly touch your hearts and help put the funnel scene into even better perspective. **


End file.
